


Hurt So Good

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergent, Destiel NSFW, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt Fill: Can you make one where either cas or dean needs to let off some steam and takes it out on the other and it's really dirty and rough?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt So Good

Castiel grabbed hold of Dean's wrists and pushed him against the wall of the dingy motel room they were staying in, pinning them there above his head and pressing their bodies close together. Dean's breath hitched and he looked up at Cas with wide green eyes, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously in his throat. The hunter licked his lips- about to make some sort of sarcastic remark no doubt- but Castiel shut him up with a kiss before he could. It was all teeth and tongue, and Castiel dominated Dean's mouth, one hand fisted in the man's light brown hair and the other keeping his hands pinned high above his head. It was hot and rough and possessive, no room for breathing because Cas didn't need to and Dean really couldn't be bothered to think about oxygen at the moment. Their teeth clacked against each other's and their tongues rolled together, distracted them and giving them everything that they both needed at the moment.

It had been a rough hunt. Sam was nearly shot and Dean had almost gotten himself turned by a vampire. If Cas hadn't beheaded the fanged son of a bitch when he had- well, Dean didn't want to think about that. Not now, anyway. Not when he had Cas's tongue crammed down his throat and the angel's hard cock pressed up against his thigh.

"You're thinking too much." Castiel pulled back, his voice rough like gravel. Dean swallowed and Cas narrowed his eyes, only waiting a beat before he had grabbed Dean by the hips and spun him around. He gasped as Cas pressed him up against the wall, palms flat against the ugly green wallpaper as Cas ground his hips against his ass. He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and pushing his ass back against the angel's, whose hands had found their place on Dean's hips and were gripping them tightly.

"Fuck, Cas..." Dean gasped when he felt the angel's cock pressing up against him through denim, and he could only imagine how it looked right then, swollen and straining in his boxers, probably already leaking precum.

"What do you want, Dean?" Castiel asked behind him, his voice raw and deeper than normal. Dean clenched his teeth, turning his head to look back at Cas with dark green eyes.

"You know what I want."

"I want to hear it." Cas said, his finger toying with the waist band of Dean's jeans. The hunter swallowed, his eyes flickering down to look at Cas's long fingers, moving so deftly against his hips. His cock throbbed in his pants. Fuck, he wanted those fingers inside of him. He wanted them to open him up, stretch him nice and wide for Cas's thick cock. He wanted-

"I want you to fuck me." Dean growled out, shifting his gaze from Cas's fingers to his face. The angel's blue eyes darkened with lust and he surged forward, pulling Dean in for a searing kiss. He moaned into it, fisting his hands in the fabric of Cas's shirt and opening his mouth to let Cas's tongue in. The angel claimed him with it, kissing him hard and hot and pulling him close as they stumbled towards the bed.

He lay Dean down on the musty sheets, making quick work of his pants and boxers. In no time at all his clothes had been discarded in a pile beside the bed, and then he was leaning over Dean to pull the hunter's jeans off, taking his underwear with them and leaving Dean exposed to the cool air of the motel room. Dean shivered as his hard cock twitched against his stomach, and he reached down to wrap a hand around the hot flesh. Castiel watched him for a moment with hungry eyes before he clambered onto the bed beside him and told him to roll over, face down and ass in the air.

Dean obeyed, rolling over so that he was on his stomach and his ass was fully exposed to Castiel. The angel wasted no time, grabbing hold of Dean's hips and digging his deft fingers into the skin there. Then he ducked his head down between Dean's legs, stubble scratching against the inside of the hunter's thighs and making his muscles twitch.

"Cas-"

"Quiet, Dean." Castiel ordered, biting at Dean's inner thigh and leaving a mark there. Dean fell silent and Cas smiled against his skin, licking over the place where he had bit him. He dragged his tongue all the way up Dean's thigh then, sweeping it over the pucker of his tight pink hole. 

Dean gasped and rolled his hips, whimpering into the pillow. Castiel smiled and did it again, dragging the flat of his tongue over Dean's hole and watching as he trembled slightly. Cas circles the rim with the tip of his tongue, smiling when Dean moaned and pushed back again his mouth. He nipped at his rim then, chuckling when Dean cried out and begged for 'more, please more'.

Castiel continued like this for some time, licking and nipping at teasing Dean until the man was a trembling mess beneath him. Only then did he sit up, lean body bending over the bed and reaching for his ruck sack. He pulled out a bottle of lube, popping the cap open and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. 

"Ready, Dean?" He asked, finger circling Dean's rim, which was already puffy and twitching. Dean cried out, his entire body rocking back against Cas's finger.

"Been ready. Please!"

Cas smiled and pushed his finger in, twisting the digit and pumping it in and out several times. Dean moaned beneath him and Cas reached down, taking Dean's heavy cock into his free hand and pumping it a few times. That was when Dean came, his entire body shaking as he rode out his orgasm.

When he was done and the sheets beneath him were ruined, his entire body went slack and he collapsed onto the bed. Cas smiled, continuing to open him up as he brought his other hand up to his lips and licked Dean's cum from his fingers.

"Mmm, good boy." He said, slipping a second finger into Dean's greedy hole. The hunter moaned in response, although Cas wasn't sure if it was from his words or the fact that he had added another finger.

A little more lube and another ten minutes of prepping and Cas decided that Dean was ready. He removed his fingers, ignoring Dean's whine of protest as he grabbed ahold of the hunter's hips and lined his aching cock up to his greedy hole. The muscle clenched around nothing, ready to take Cas's hard cock in.

He smiled, guiding his cock into place against Dean's ass and then pushing in in one quick motion. Dean cried out, his back arching off the bed as Cas set a brutal pace, fucking into Dean's ass and rutting up against him. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, along with Dean's needy, wanton moans that had Cas's cock growing even harder (if that was possible).

It only took Cas a few minutes to finish off, Dean's right ass squeezing his cock like a vice. He came with a low moan in Dean's ear, filling him up nicely with rope after rope of hot cum. The feeling alone had Dean cumming for a second time, untouched, crying out Cas's name like it was a prayer. Truthfully, it was.

They came down from their orgasms together, panting in each other's ears and clinging to one another desperately. Cas slipped from Dean with an obscene wet sound, his cum leaking from Dean's ass and on to the sheets. 

They cleaned themselves up silently, stripping the bed of the dirty duvet and wiping each other's sticky cum off of their bodies. Then they into bed together and just lay there on top of the sheets, arms around each other and Cas's head resting on Dean's bare chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cas whispered, finally. Dean was quiet for a moment, thinking, before he spoke.

"Talk about what?" 

And Cas knew that the conversation was over. He sighed and looked up at his hunter, seeing the familiar distant look in his eye that he got whenever he was thinking about something bad. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean's- tender this time, not as rough as before- and then Dean was back, blinking at his angel and smiling softly.

"Let's get to sleep, huh? I need my four hours." He said, stretching out and folding his arms behind his head, like a pillow. Cas tucked himself into the hunter's side, kissing his pectoral and draping an arm over his body,

"I don't need to sleep." He paused. "But I'll watch over you." 

Dean snorted. "That's still kind of creepy, y'know." He murmured. 

"Do you want me to go?" Cas asked quietly, knowing the answer already but asking anyway. Dean was quiet for a moment before he looked down at Cas, swinging one arm forward so that he could drape it over Cas's back and pull him a bit closer.

"Nah, you can stay."


End file.
